The invention relates to a fixable electric plug connection and a process for fixing the plug connection.
From the German Patent Document DE-G 89 02 403 U1, a cable duct with an electric plug connection is known. In the German Patent Document, a sleeve is provided in an opening of the wall and is connected with the wall. A plug and a coupling are introduced from the outside into the sleeve and, in the plugged-in state, are secured by means of couplings rings which engage in an external thread of the sleeve. However, in this case it is necessary to first fasten the sleeve in the wall before the plug and the coupling can be introduced into the sleeve.
The invention according to the present invention overcomes the problem of providing a fixable electric plug connection which can be fixed by means of simple devices.
The electric plug connection according to the present invention includes two housings which can be fitted into one another. In the housings, socket contacts and plug contacts which are each connected with electric conducting wires are held in a corresponding manner. The first housing is arranged in a through-opening of an elongated component. The outer contour of the first housing largely corresponds to the through-opening. The first housing has a surrounding groove which can be locked in the opening by means of at least one projection.
The principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that the electric plug connection can be fixed only by means of a simple sliding into an opening of an elongated component and a subsequent locking. No additional mounting devices are necessary. Projections in the opening which are required for the locking can easily be made during the forming of the opening by means of machining tools which are necessary anyhow for the forming of the opening. The projections may have any shape that promotes a locking. Furthermore, the plug connection according to the present invention requires only a small number of components.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.